Fighting for What Matters Most Book 2 (Embry Call Imprint Story)
by Indian-Girl-1994
Summary: This is the second Book of my Fighting for What Matters Series and I do not own Twilight. Elu Tala Whitewater has finally found a home and a family to call her own. The only problem is Victoria is out to get, not just Bella, but also Elu herself. Will the pack and the Cullen family be enough to fend Victoria and her vampire arm off? Or will Victoria get what she wants?
1. Author's Note 1

Author's Notes #1

 _ **(Warning. This story is rated M for Mature. Story contains swearing, child abuse, and fighting that may be unsuitable to some readers. Reading discretion is advised.)**_

Hello all my lovely readers,

As you can tell I am back with the second book of my series. I'm sorry it's taken so long. With school and everything going on, along with the holidays, it's been rough. There will be some time in between updates because of school and I am going to apologize before hand for that. So I am sorry. Anyway, I have decided to post the first chapter even though I said I was going to wait till I had a few chapters down to do that. I guess I want to see what you readers think about it.

One last thing before I let you get reading. Considering more of the characters are the same I will not be making profiles for anyone. If any one would like them just let me know and I will just copy anything from Book 1 over to here. Anyway I am going to make this short so you readers can start reading. Please comment and let me know what you think. Hope you readers enjoy the second Book 2 of the Fighting for What Matters series.

Thank you,

Indian-Girl-1994

P.S.

Sorry the first chapter was so short. I am still trying to figure out what I am going to do for the second chapter which will probably also be short. I am sure you will love chapter three though, because it will explain a lot of things about Elu.

Again thank you for reading and please comment.


	2. Chapter 1 Back to School

Chapter 1.

Back to School

The day had come for school to start again, and I wasn't looking forward to it – which shouldn't be very shocking to people after everything that happened to me recently. It had been three weeks since my attack, considering this, almost all of me was healed. The stab wounds on my arms and legs were nothing but little scars that could barely be seen. The few bruises I did have were gone completely, same with the bruised, cracked, and broken ribs. I still had a slit limp, but it didn't slow me down very much.

My abdomen was the only things that wasn't healed all the way. This was the reason why I was still going to Carlisle every three days. Thank the spirits the hunting knife didn't hit any major organs or else who knows what would have happened. The doctor wanted to watch the progress the wound was making and, he said he was pleased with how fast I had healed so far. Of course, the wound was still tender, but the stitches were keeping it together… kind of like the way Embry was keeping me together.

If it weren't for him being by my side every step of the way, I probably would have just said to hell with everything and staid in my house for the rest of my life. Take right now for example. I was standing in the room at Sue's – I guess you can call it my room now, considering how long I've been living in it – looking at myself in the mirror. I was thinner than I was before my attack and the clothes I was wearing showed it. I was also still a little pale, but other than that I still looked like myself.

Knowing if I didn't think about school I would be fine, I tried as hard as I could not too, but the harder I tried the more I thought about walking into that building with all those people. I knew they would be looking right at me as soon as I walked through those doors with Embry and the rest of the pack behind us again. They knew we had had a falling out for a week, now we were going to be walking in together. It'd be like us starting to hang out all over again.

As soon as I thought about this my mind actively spinning, my breaths began coming out shallow, and my heart started beating faster than it usually did. This had been happening a lot lately, and before I could end up in a ball on the floor, Embry would burst through the door. Before closing the door, he took one look at me. Without saying a word he'd walk over, and take me in his arms before walking over to the bed to sit down with me in his lap. When I felt his warm arms wrap around me, I'd start calming down, but it didn't help my mind from spinning.

"It's going to be ok Elu," Embry soothed. "You don't have to worry about a thing. I'll be with you all the time I can be and even if I can't someone from the pack or the imprints will always be with you. It's just like last time."

I knew he wasn't lying, sadly this still didn't help my nerves. There was one person who was going to be there, who I really didn't want to see. He was the one who helped with my attack. Of course, there would be one good thing about seeing him. I couldn't wait to see his face when he sees his girlfriend didn't succeed in killing me.

"How do you know when I'm losing it?" I asked.

I felt his chest vibrate as he let out a small laugh. That noise was still the greatest in the world, in my opinion. I couldn't help but wonder if the other imprints felt this away about their wolf. I'd have to talk to one of them about it when I got a chance.

"You haven't been able to turn off our connection," Embry informed me. "Ever since that night I have been able to hear what you're thinking, or what you hear, and I can feel what you feel. Sometimes I can see what you see, but that's only when your emotions are going haywire."

"Oh," I muttered.

"Can't you feel what I'm feeling or hear what I hear, and what I'm thinking? Or is it just me?"

To be honest I hadn't really thought about it, at least not lately. The only time I was really aware of hearing what Embry was thinking happened to be when he was looking for me – when I was in the boxing room – when we weren't really talking, and when I was in the shed. The last one was how he knew where I was. Other than that night and in the beginning, I hadn't been really paying attention if I could or not. As I thought about it now I had a feeling I could feel how he felt about me. I focused on the emotions which were going on through his body at this moment in time. He was worried, and he wanted to take care of me in any way he could. So yes, I could feel all these things Embry could feel from me. It made me feel a little bit better about what I was about to do today.

"Now that you mention it," I said thoughtfully, "yes I do."

"I'm glad you said that," Embry confessed. "I was about to think I was a freak?"

"What do you mean? Don't the other imprints hear what's going on in their wolf's mind or vis versa?"

"No."

I pushed away from his chest so I could get a look at his face. All I wanted to do was get a good idea if he was telling me the truth or not – it was a bonus I got lost in his eyes, but not for very long. His expression showed he was serious. There were so many questions spinning through my mind, and I couldn't help myself from asking one.

"What do you mean?" I whispered.

"When I finally realized what was going on between us," Embry began, "I asked the other pack members – who had already imprinted – if they could also do the things we could do. At first they thought I was crazy, and didn't understand what I was talking about, but the more I explained it the more they realized I was telling them the truth. They told me they didn't know hearing your imprint's mind, or feeling what they felt was even possible. The only way they could find their imprints –when they didn't know where they were – was by their distinct smell. Then I told them you could do the same thing when it came to me."

No matter how hard I tried to wrap my mind around everything that has been going on for the past month, I just couldn't. There was just so much going on which made it that much harder to process. I did know one thing; no matter how different Embry and I were from each other, we were both more different than everyone else in the pack… together. We were aloud to know what was going on with each other instead of guessing. The only question I had to go with this is, why us? I don't think Embry could answer this just like I couldn't, so I didn't bother asking. It was a question for later.

Embry was still looking at me as he patiently waited for me to process all of this. He had started running his hand up and down my back, and I didn't realize this until I started coming back to reality. There were no words to describe how amazing it felt. I could feel my body heat start to rise and I bit my lip. Like always I watched Embry's eyes slowly darken when he saw me doing this. They were so intense I started to feel something hot pool just below my belly button. This was just so crazy and so foreign, I really didn't know how to feel about it.

I saw his hand – which wasn't on my back – slowly make its way to my face. Once it made connect he moved it to the back of my head and I could feel the electric shock spread throughout my body at his touch. This was almost as intense as his eyes and I let out a gasp. Both of his hands were so strong where they were, but they were still so gentle. It was hard not to melt with him touching me. Ever so slowly I could feel him bring my face towards him. I quit biting my lip as my breath started coming out fast once more, and I closed my eyes. I didn't know if I wanted this but so far there was no way I could stop it. Feeling his breath against my lips, though, I pulled my head against his hand. His grip faltered a little bit, but soon held firm. Thankfully he didn't try pulling me any closer.

"Hey, Beautiful," Embry whispered. "Open your eyes, please. Look at me."

I hesitated for a second before slowly doing what he asked me to do. His eyes were still dark, but they were less intense now. The expression on his face showed worry and I felt my heart swell at his concern for my well-being. I could feel all his emotions he held for me, but there was one I couldn't place and this was the one that scared me. This was the one which made me hold back.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he promised. "I rather break my own bones than to cause you any pain, but just please let me –"

But he never got to finish that sentence, because the bedroom door flew open. Embry let go of my head and we jumped away from each other a little bit. Our heads snapped over to see Leah standing in the doorway with a smirk on her face. The expression she was wearing told me she knew something I didn't. I had no doubt that she did, but it didn't help me feel uncomfortable about it. In a way, I was kind of happy about her interruption, but evidently Embry was not. An inhumanly growl erupted from his chest as he glared over at the woman in the door. I tried to get out of his lap, but the arms around me tightened protectively and he wouldn't let me go.

"What do you want Leah?" he growled.

"Mom said you two better get your butts to school," she informed us, "or you'll be late."

"Thanks for the heads up."

"No problem."

Leah winked at me, before turning around and leaving. I think she just saved my life in a way. Looking back at the man, who was still holding me in his lap, I saw he hadn't stopped looking at the bedroom door. He was very angry, but I couldn't help the laugh I tried to hold back. I put my hand on the cheek facing away from me and pulled his face so I could see his eyes.

His expression softened as his eyes landed back on me. Looking down at his lips, I knew I shouldn't have done what I did, but just because I wasn't going to kiss Embry didn't mean I couldn't touch him. Slowly I ran my thumb along his bottom lip. He sucked in a breath and his hand was quick to grab onto my wrist. It was my turn to gasp, but I didn't pull away. I watched as he pulled my hand away from his face just a few inches. He looked at my palm before bring back up to his face to gently kiss my fingertips.

Everything he was doing was sending a tingling sensation up and down my spine. I shivered and a smile appeared on his lips as he moved my hand so he could kiss my knuckles. I really didn't understand how he could do this to me and it kind of scary that I enjoyed this type of attention. Sadly, that little voice in the back of my mind told me I should let him do this to me let alone enjoying it.

I watched as Embry kissed one knuckle and then another. I gulped. I had to listen to that little voice, if I didn't I was only going to get hurt. If I didn't I was never going to be happy, and for the first time in my life, I wanted to be happy.

"We better get going to school," I whispered.

"We have tomorrow," Embry stated.

"I don't want to miss anymore school than I already have. I know I only missed one day, but for me that's one too many. Plus don't you want to see the look on Jackson's face when he sees I'm not dead."

Even though the carefree express left Embry's face from the sound of Jackson's name, I could still see the temptation in his eyes. Now that I was aware of everything, I could also feel the attraction towards the idea radiating off of his body along with the anger. I smiled when he sighed in frustration and I knew he was about to give in.

"You're right," he muttered.

"I always am," I agreed, "in one way or another."

"On really?"

"Of course. You will learn that soon enough."

I kissed him on the check and got up from his lap. Walking back over to the mirror I decided to put my hair into a pony-tale the last minute. Once I was done I turned around to look over at Embry. He was staring at me with a goofy look on his face. I didn't know whether to laugh or to roll my eyes. The best option for me would be to do both, so I did.

"What is your problem?" I scoffed.

"Nothing," Embry shrugged. "Just thinking how lucky I am to have you, that's all."

My heart skipped a beat at his words and I could feel the butterflies in my stomach flutter into overtime. I did my best to ignore them as Embry got up from the bed and hold his hand out to me. Without hesitation, I took it while I gave him a skeptical look. He let out a small laugh before dragging me out the door and down the stairs.

-E&E-

It was quiet on the way to school. The only thing that could be heard was our breathing and the roar of the engine. I set close to Embry and he held my hand in his free one, with his eyes on the road. Every now and then I would look over at him from the corner of my eye. There was a small still plastered on his face. I loved to see that smile and I would do anything I could to keep it there. The only problem was I didn't really know how. I guess I was going to have to learn one way or another.

After my rough morning, I was pretty relaxed with Embry by my side and holding my hand. Sadly, my good mood wasn't going to last very long. There was one more thing which was always on my mind… and that was the vampire Victoria, who wasn't after only me but it seems like she was also after Bella. From what I got out of the conversation – we all had that one day in the Cullen's front room – this was all Bella's fault. Victoria was actually after her because Edward killed her mate and now she wanted him to feel the pain she felt. I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time, when the vamp was passing through, and got caught in the cross hairs. Another reason to add to the list of why I hated Bella.

There was no doubt though Victoria was coming after me and there was nothing anyone could do to stop her. What would happen if she came back for me, and something happened to Embry while trying to protect me? I couldn't live with myself if he or another of the wolf pack got hurt while trying to save me from a psycho vamp wanting revenge. The more I thought about it the more I realized I couldn't let my new family risk their lives for mine. If it was my life or theirs I could rather give up mine.

Without realizing it my breathing became shallow, and my heart started to race. Instantly Embry pulled the truck over, before positioning his body so he was facing me. He took my face in between his hands and made me look at him. Right away my heart rate slowed down and my breathing returned to normal. As I stared into Embry's eyes I saw so much emotion held in them it almost broke my heart. His body held more though. There was anger, frustration, worry, and that other emotion I still couldn't place.

"Don't you dare think like that?" he warned. "Do you understand me? There is no way in hell I'm going to let you do that. I'm here to protect you and that is exactly what I'm going to do. I'm not going to lose you just because you don't me, or anyone else to get hurt."

Like Embry had pointed out, ever since that night in the shed I hadn't been able to shut off the connect that Embry and I had, from my end. I had been trying to but no matter how hard I did I couldn't stop him from listening to what I was thinking. I'll admit, there were times when it came in handy, but there were also times where I just wanted him out of my head. I guess it was something I was going to have to get used too.

"Say something," he whispered.

"I understand," I mumbled.

"Trust me Beautiful. Everything is going to be okay. Everything is going to be fine. I'm not going to let her get to you."

"I trust you."

"Good.

Embry leaned over and pressed his lips to my forehead. I closed my eyes as they lingered, but too soon for my liking, they were gone. As he pressed his forehead against mine, he let out a sigh. I could feel his mood change and I could tell he was feeling a lot better. The anger was still there but his good mood had returned. A small smile came across my face.

"We better get going to school," I whispered. "Everyone will be worried about us."

"I rather take you somewhere no one can find us," Embry stated.

I leaned away from him and opened my eyes to see the expression on his face. Just by looking at him I could tell, once again, he was serious. I had to admit it was tempting, but I knew no matter where we went someone was bound to find us. Embry must have known it too, because he let out a groan of frustration.

"You right," he grumbled. "Let's get going, I guess."

"Told you I was always right," I smirked.

"Don't rub it in."

Embry pulled from off the curb and started the drive to school again. Without thinking about it I took his hand in mine. He lifted my hand up to his lips and kissed the back of it. I smiled a little more before turning to face the road myself.

As I let Embry's warmth spread throughout my body a sigh of contentment escape my lips. No matter how this day went I was glad I was going to have Embry and the rest of the gang by my side. Everyone who had a hand in my attack was going to be really shocked I was still alive. Jackson was going to be the one to spread the word to Allison that I was still here. I knew she was going to be back to try and kill me again, but the next time I would be ready and I wouldn't be a lone.

These thoughts and more ran through my head as I saw the school come into view. I didn't know how this day was going to end, but I knew it wasn't going to be as bad as I thought. Maybe I could get through this _Back to School_ thing after all.


	3. Chapter 2 Check Up

Chapter 2.

Check Up

The day didn't go as bad as I thought it would be, I was with Embry or one of the other people in our group all day which help a little. Sadly, that was the bad part as well though, because I was always with someone. If I had to be honest it got kind of old, like it did the last time. I felt suffocated, and as that feeling washed over me I got pissy. Also like last time Embry didn't notice until the end of the day when I was about ready to scream.

The only part about my day I enjoyed with the look on the K sisters and Jackson's face when they saw me. KeeKee was, of course, livid when she saw me with Embry. Like he wanted, we were holding hands and he hugged me a lot. When we were at my locker he would stand close to me with his hand on the small of my back, rubbing small circles, which sent a tingling sensation up and down my spine. It felt amazing and it took all my self-control to not turn around and kiss him. Embry would also kiss my head or temple, when we were just standing there talking with the pack and their imprints. I got a glimpse of KeeKee staring at us when we were walking to class. A part of me wished I had a camera to take a picture of the expression on her face. Sadly, I didn't have one so I swallowed that part of me and ignored her, as I looked straight head.

Everything up till lunch was great, and then I saw the guy who had a hand in my attack. I saw Jackson before he saw me, which was no surprise because he thought I was died. I was sitting beside Embry and his body hid mine really well. Considering this I made myself as small as possible when I saw Jackson. Embry noticed my movement and looked down at me before he looked around to see what I was trying to hide from. I don't think he had to guess who it was because I was sure my brain was screaming the name. Embry just wanted to make sure I wasn't seeing things, but once he knew I wasn't he started to shake. I felt him start to get up, but I stopped him by wrapping my arms around one of his.

"Please don't," I whispered to him.

Looking back down at me, he nodded his head, and took his arm out of my grip, just to put it around me. The rest of the pack noticed something was up with us and when they saw Jackson they didn't have to ask what. Embry and the boys glared at the football captain as he walked by. When he noted someone was staring at him he looked over at our table. He smirked at everyone until his eyes fell on me, and he stopped in his tracks mouth hanging open. Like his sister's, the look on his face was close to priceless.

No matter how much I enjoyed the shocked expression on his face, I didn't like him looking at me. I cuddled closer to Embry and looked down at the table in front of us. Feeling his arms tighten around me, I could feel the tension in my body fade away. The warmth of his skin spread throughout my muscles and I let out a sigh of relief.

' _Embry is here,_ ' I told myself. ' _He's not going to let anything happen to me._ '

I don't know how long we all sat or stood like this, but it didn't feel like any time at all when I heard a small inhuman growl vibrate through Embry's chest.

"Move a long Gray," he growled. "If you don't you'll experience firsthand what your girlfriend did to mine."

More warmth spread throughout my body when I heard Embry call him his girlfriend, but I had to keep telling myself we were just acting like a couple. Sadness took over the warmth, but I kept myself under control, and took a small peek at where Jackson was standing. He still had that shocked expression on his face, but he soon recovered. After shaking his head, the smirk returned. Knowing this wasn't going to be good I put my arms around Embry's waste and held on tight. I couldn't let him get into trouble over me.

"Your luck is going to change one of these days Elu," Jackson informed me, "and I hope I'm there to see it when it does."

Faster than I even thought was possible, Embry jumped out of his seat, and out of my grip before I could let out a gasp. Embry's body was facing Jackson and my body guards were getting out of their seats to pull their brother away from the threat if need be. The imprints were by my side almost as fast to comfort me if I need it. From behind Paul I saw Jackson flinch but he stood his ground with the smirk still on his face.

I hadn't notice before now, but the whole lunch room had gone quiet and they were watching what was going on in front of me. Some were looking the exchange between Embry and Jackson while others were glancing in my direction. Those people made me feel uncomfortable. I tried to ignore it, but it was hard.

"If you ever get within five feet of her again," Embry growled, pulling me out of my thoughts, "I will break every bone in your body."

"You know Call," Jackson said thoughtfully, "I can call the cops for that threat."

"That wasn't a threat Gray. The last time I told you to stay away from her was a threat. This time is a promise. You, and whoever else you're hanging out with, stay away from her or I will make you regret it."

Embry's words made me shiver. I knew what he was capable of and so did Jackson, but considering he was in a room full of people, he felt braver than he should have been. What my attacker didn't know, was Embry didn't care if there was people in the room or not. If Jackson was a threat to me, my wolf would protect me no matter what the cost was. I just wish it wouldn't come to that.

"You won't be around all the time to protect her," Jackson stated. "There will be a time when she just disappears and you won't know what happened to her. The sad part will be you won't even be able to find her body."

Before Jackson's words could sink in he turned around and walked away. I slowly got out of my seat, to push my away over to the shaking Embry. The little voice in my told me if I didn't do this, he was going to go after Jackson and instead of not being able to find my body, no one would be able to find his.

Once my arms were around Embry's waste he stopped shaking. I let out a sigh of relief when he pulled me into his arms. His warmth was taking over my cold body, and I let Embry walk me back to our table to sit down. This was how we staid the rest of lunch. The conversations were forced after that. Embry joined in, but I staid quiet, as I cuddle close to him. It was a comfort to just sit there and listen his heart beat. Ever since I we looked into each other's eyes our heart beat as one, and I couldn't help but be happy that it was me he imprinted on. I didn't want the comfort of our hearts to go away.

-E&E-

At the end of the day, I would have to say everything after what happened at lunch, the rest of it was uneventful. Math and English went by pretty fast, and the next thing I knew I was on my way over to Doctor Cullen's place. I didn't know I was so wrapped up in my head, until I felt Embry put his hand on my leg.

"You okay?" he asked.

I looked over at him. He was looking straight ahead, but I could see the muscles in his jaw were tense. If I didn't have so much on my mind I would take the time to truly look at him; I was that drawn to him. Sadly, Jackson's words haunted me, and I couldn't help how scared I felt. I let Embry see all of this in my head, because I didn't feel like actually talking. To be honest I was starting to like this bond we had… just a little bit though.

When he saw what my problem was he let out a sigh of frustration, and pulled the truck over for the second time today. He angled his body to face me, before leaning over so he could put his both his hands on my cheeks. I melted into his touch, like I always did, and closed my eyes. This is right where I wanted to be. I felt safe here, and relaxed.

"Hey," he whispered, "look at me."

I did what I was told. My mistake was looking into his eyes. They were a light brown today, but concern shown in them. I was torn; part of me loved the fact he cared, but the other one didn't want him to be so unhappy a long with me. The first one won out though. Even though I didn't want to admit it, I needed him, just as much as it seemed he needed me.

"I'm not going to let anything else happen to you," Embry vowed. "No one is ever going to hurt you again, in anyway. I've already told you this."

"Doesn't mean I don't worry any less," I whispered back.

"I know, but I need to know you trust me."

"I've already told you, I trust you."

"Doesn't mean I don't worry any less."

I glared at him when he threw my words back into my face. He, on the other hand, grinned like a fool. I wanted to smack him, and I let it be known to him through my thoughts. His smile faltered a little bit, but it didn't leave his face.

"We're going to be late," I spat.

"I'm starting to realize what you meant by, you're always right," he chuckled.

"I knew you would."

Embry kissed my forehead, before taking his hands off my face, and turned around to start driving again. I didn't take his hand this time. Instead I wrapped them around myself and looked out the side window.

The forest was calling my name; it had been for a few weeks. Embry wouldn't let me go for a run and I hadn't had a fight for about a month now. I got mad easier because of it, and my hands were twitching a lot more, plus my body was jump. Embry knew what my problem was, but he thought he could slowly get me to become "normal". The thing he didn't understand was I was never going to be normal, or as normal as a regular person could be. This was the way I was and there was nothing he nor I could do about it.

I had gotten calls from Thomas about some fights he had lined up. The first few times Embry had, had my phone and answered it. He told Thomas about everything that had happened, and the fight maker wasn't happy about it. He told Embry to have me contact him when I was at a hundred present. My wolf told him he would, but I knew he didn't mean it. I was just going to have to find a way to get into a fight soon, or I was going to go insane.

About five minutes later we pulled up into the Cullen's driveway. No matter how many time I've seen the house I still couldn't help, but become breathless when I see it. I wouldn't mind living in a place like this, in the middle of the woods. But instead of it being full of windows, I would love for it to be made of logs, plus I would want it to be nearer to the reservation. Even though I want to get out of La Push I wouldn't mind coming back to it when I got older.

As I looked at the house Embry got out of the truck and was opening my door. He held out his hand to help me out. This was getting on my nerves. I was more than able to get out of the truck by myself. I felt fine, so there wasn't any reason what so ever for him to be helping me.

Considering this I ignored his hand, and slipped out of the truck. Walking past him I saw a small smile on his face. It was that annoying amused smile I hated so much. That smile made me madder than I already was at him. I stomped my way to the back of the house, to head towards the woods, missing the house all together. I needed time to calm down and to relax. Of course, Embry didn't not know this, even though I was throwing it at him through the bond. I heard him calling after me as I made my way to the tree lining.

"Elu!" Embry yelled. "Where are you going? You went passed the house. It's in the opposite direction."

I disregarded him all together and just kept walking.

"Come on Elu," he continued. "Let's go back to the house. You're going to get hurt out here."

As soon as he said it I slipped on a wet rock, but steadied myself just in time. Slipping scared the shit out of me so I stood where I was with my arms out stretched, to balanced myself, and my heart was beating like crazy.

"See what I mean?" Embry sighed. "I told you."

That was the straw that broke the camel's back. Bring my hands down to my sides, I could feel the familiar heat of anger spread throughout my body and end right behind my eyes. A fog came over me as I bald my hands into fists and spun around to glare at Embry. His eyes got wide, and he took a step back, as he put his hands up in the air in surrender.

"Will you please just shut up for five minutes!" I growled. "I'm tired of you always hovering over me. This is what happened the last time and you saw how well that ended."

I stalked over to him as I yelled. My emotions were going crazy, but there was one thing I felt out of all of them. The anger was burning hot behind my eyes and it felt so good to let it go. If I didn't care so much about Embry, I was sure I would have punched him right then and there. I probably would have broken my hand in the process, but it would have been worth it at that moment.

"Do you not feel what I feel at this moment?" I questioned. "Or even before now? You must be wrapped up in your own emotions because if you would have been in tune with mine you would have known, all you would have to do is just let me walk into the woods for a half hour at most. When I got back I would fine, but no. You have to keep hounding me over and over again, and this is what happens. I get angry."

"I'm sorry," Embry said, eyes wide. "Please calm down Beautiful."

"Calm down? Really? You want me to calm down? If you wouldn't have been so pushy I wouldn't have needed to calm down in the first place. Do you really think–"

"What in God's name is going on out here?" a familiar bell like voice came.

I turned to the side to see Carlisle and Esme standing side by side about thirty feet away from us. Carlisle looked a little angry but once he saw my eyes, his became shocked.

"So it is true," he muttered.

"Is it just how you remember it?" Esme asked him.

"There is no denying it now. She is one of them. I don't know how it's possible, but she is."

"What are you talking about doc?" Embry chimed in.

Looking at Embry from the corner of my eye, I saw he was still facing me with his hands up in the air. As everyone was talking the fog started to lift; I realized what was going on with me. I closed my eyes, and breathed in slowly, before letting it out. Opening my eyes the fog had lifted all the way; I was able to see clearly.

I turned around to Embry, to apologized. I could feel the tears pooling in my eyes, and run down my cheeks. Embry watched, as his hands slowly went down to his sides. He didn't feel threatened anymore. I didn't want him to feel threatened at all.

"I'm sorry," I sobbed. "I'm so sorry Embry."

In two strides, he was right in front of me and pulled me into his arms. I wrapped my arm around his waist, as he kissed my hair. Even after I get mad at him, and act like I'm going to beat him up, he still came to comfort me. I didn't know how I got so lucky to have him.

"It's okay Beautiful," he whispered. "You did nothing wrong. I should have been listening to your thoughts, instead of being wrapped up in mine. If anyone should be sorry, it should be me."

I don't know how long we stood like his. Probably as long as it took me to stop crying. When I was done, though, I pulled away from Embry, but not far enough to away I wasn't touching him. He grabbed my hand, before we turned to face Carlisle and Esme. They were talking in hushed voices, while they looked from each other to me. I could barely hear them even with my good senses. I don't know if even Embry could hear them at this point. If he could he didn't show it.

"What are you two talking about?" I questioned.

"Fallow me, Elu," Carlisle said, ignoring my question all together. "You can come too Embry, if you so wish."

He and Esme turned around to walk toward the house. I looked over at the man standing next to me. He was staring back at me and we both shrugged our shoulders, before fallowing the two vampires.

Once we were in the house the four of us made our way up the stairs, and to the library. Embry, Esme, and I waited in the middle of the vast room, while Carlisle looked up and down the shelves. It didn't take the wise vampire long to find what he was looking for. It was an older looking book, with a worn leather cover, and yellow pages that must of colored with age. He flipped through the pages, until he found the exact one he was looking for.

He started reading as he walked towards a table, which wasn't very far from where I stood. The rest of us join Carlisle as he set the book down on the brown surface. Turning the book, so it was facing me, I got a good view of the title of the chapter the vampire had turned to.

"Whisps?" Embry asked confused. "What in the world are those?"

"They're people or vampires with abilities," Carlisle answered. "I'm sure this will interest Elu most of all. It might give her some answers about why she's so different. You have noticed you're different from normal humans… haven't you Elu?"

All I could do to answer him was nod my head yes. I hadn't taken my eyes of the title since I'd seen it. There was just something about it that held my attention. Carlisle was right. Somehow it did interest me.

"We'll leave you to it," Esme said.

They turned to leave, except Embry of course. He staid right by my side, watching me as I ran my fingers over the page of book on the table. What he was thinking, I don't know. I was too wrapped up in mine to really care.

"You coming, Embry?" Carlisle asked. "I'm sure Elu would like to work in silence."

"I think I'll stay here," Embry muttered. "If it's okay with her."

"Yea," I mumbled, not really paying attention. "Sure."

I sat down in the chair, which matched the table, as I read the title one last time. I don't know what Carlisle thought this might tell me, but I have a feeling it could tell me a lot more than I know now. It was worth reading. Maybe this _Check Up_ wouldn't be as bad as the others.


	4. Chapter 3 Whisps

Chapter 3.

Whisps

 _ **Whisps**_

 _ **Whisps are rare creatures in the supernatural world, in and around themselves. The best way to describe a Whisp is they are kind of like a shield (see Shield for more information). The Whisp is a person that can protect their thoughts from vampires and humans with abilities, such as reading minds.**_ _**There are some humans that can have unknown abilities, which do not show until they are turned into a vampire. A Whisp is not one of them. They can be known as a Whisp when they are born or in their teen years.**_

 **The History of Edmond "Running Wolf" Hamilton** **:**

 **Early Years–**

 _ **The first known Whisp in history was named Edmond Hamilton. This Whisp was the one only in history that was not like normal Whisps. No one really knows why. People think it was the way he was turned at around the age of thirty-two, which made him the way he was. Many have tried to get him to tell them more about his capture and the night he forced into the life of a vampire, but he never gave in. He wouldn't even tell anyone the name of the vampire who had turned him. All that is known about the vampire was he was European. Mr. Hamilton did tell us the history of his life before the change.**_

 _ **Mr. Hamilton was from the Cheyenne tribe where he was born in the year 1572 to a chief and his wife. They named him Running Wolf. He lived as a human Whisp till sometime in the early sixteen hundreds. As a Cheyenne, he was taught at a young age how to be a warrior brave by his father. Come to find out he took to it rather quickly and seemed to be better than anyone around him.**_

 _ **Running Wolf was different from the people in his tribe from the time his was born. His skin was a lot paler and his black hair was streaked with white. He was made fun of as a child, but he was a strong even as a young boy so he didn't listen to the children making fun of him. The animals treated him different as well, but instead of staying clear of him, they always seemed to want to be around the young Cheyanne boy.**_

 _ **At the age of about fourteen, Mr. Hamilton was already hunting by himself and he always seemed to bring food home to his tribe. When he turned eighteen people started to stay clear of him because of his eyes. They were starting to change color and no one knew why. At the age of nineteen he had locked eyes with a young girl and fallen in love. She was just a few years younger than Running Wolf was. Her name was Little Fox and he wanted nothing more than to make her his one and only wife. But he wasn't the only one who was after her.**_

 _ **Running Wolf's cousin, Fighting Bear, from his mother's side was hoping to win the heart of Little Fox. Fighting Bear was a big Indian Brave that was almost as good as Running Wolf at hunting. Fighting Bear challenged Running Wolf to a fight to the death. To win Little Fox's heart, Running Wolf accepted the Fighting Bear's offer to the fight. Where Fighting Bear was big and strong, Running Wolf was fast and clever. Within in fifteen minutes Running Wolf defeated Fighting Bear in battle and Little Fox was his. After the battle, everyone in the village respected Running Wolf and they didn't seem to care about his eyes or his other gifts.**_

 **After the change–**

 _ **Running Wolf was never the same after what the vampire had done to him, but whatever it was is still a mystery to this day. He walked to the ends of the earth looking for the one who did this too him and his people. Every chance Running Wolf got, he fed on the humans. He had great control on his hunger so he would take a human one at a time from each time he got a chance. He choose not to use it.**_

 _ **Once a unknown vampire took over the all of North America Running Wolf changed his name to Edmond Hamilton to blend in. From time to time he would run into a vampire that knew nothing about what he was. Edmond would ask the vampires about the vampire that killed his tribe and turned him. A few vampires remembered running into a vampire who would talk about killing a whole tribe and he said he turned the Chief Running Wolf of the tribe because of his abilities. This vampire had called the Chief a Whisp vampire. Once Edmond got the information he need he would leave just as fast as he had come.**_

 _ **Edmond didn't seem to like anyone. Human and Vampire a like seemed not to be a bother to the old Indian Chief. One vampire in particular Edmond seemed to tolerate – more than the others – and he even seemed to like his company. This vampire named Dr. Carlisle Cullen.**_

 _ **Edmond had spent a lot of time with Carlisle. He told Carlisle about his life and about what happened to him in his last years as a human. Mr. Cullen had said Edmond did not know the name of the vampire who had turned him. He told Carlisle he just called him Pale Face because that's all he knew about him. The whole time this vampire had Edmond he never told him about himself. He just wanted to know what Edmond could do. Carlisle had told Edmond, he would look out for this vampire and let him know if he runs into Pale Face.**_

" _ **I will take revenge on Pale Face because of he did to my people. I will show him, he has only made me stronger. He will pay for what he has done to me. If I can't kill him I will go down trying."**_

– _**Edmond "Running Wolf" Hamilton**_

 _ **Carlisle had traveled with Edmond for a short amount of time and had learned so much about him. There are been so many privet things about Edmond that Carlisle never spoke to anyone about.**_

" _ **The old Indian Chief, Running Wolf, is my friend and I will never betray his trust."**_

– _**Carlisle Cullen**_

 **Disappearance–**

 _ **Around the year 1883 Carlisle had ran into his friend one last time before Edmond "Running Wolf" Hamilton disappeared. Carlisle said that Edmond looked distressed. When the Doctor had asked Mr. Hamilton what was wrong, the Indian Chief had said "I have found him", and that was all he said before he turned around and left, never to be seen again.**_

 _ **Some say Edmond had really found Pale Face and they both had died in the battle of Running Wolf. Others have said Edmond had killed Pale face and once his purpose was complete he had walked away and buried himself somewhere never to see the light of day again. No one has ever found out what the real name of Pale Face was and no one has ever heard of a vampire talking about killing a whole Indian tribe and turned the chief in a very long time.**_

 _ **No one really knows what happened to Running Wolf, also known as Edmond Hamilton and if they do, no one is coming forward. Soon after Running Wolf had disappeared there have been a few Whisps found in time. In history, there have only been six known Whisps confirmed. Two of them have been human and stayed that way till they have died of old age. The other have been turned into vampire in different stages of life. Each and every one of them have been in Native American tribes. None of them have had the temperament of Running Wolf. They all have been happy and caring as humans and vampires.**_

" _ **No one has ever been like the first Whisp and no one ever will be."**_

– _**Carlisle Cullen**_

 _ **Running Wolf will always be known as the first Whisp ever recorded in vampire history. Even though no one knowns where he disappeared to, there was a lot to learn from him and how determined a Whisp can be.**_

 **Genders** **:**

 _ **For an unknown reason the Whisps who were found were only male Native Americans. There has never been a female Whisps in recorded history. It may be in a gene, carried on from father to son. Oddly enough now two Whisps have ever been in the same family. No one has been able to figure out either of these two mysteries – out of many – about these rare creatures and it looks like no one ever will.**_

 **Where Whisps are found** **:**

 _ **As said in the section seen above, Whisps are only found in Native American Tribes. The Whisps also has to be pure Native American. There is no mixed raised Whisps ever recorded. Again, the reason for this is unknown. Even though they are rare we know a lot about them, unlike some of the other abilities humans and vampire have, but there are still a lot of things we do not know about these creatures. The only reason we know so much about them is the Whisps who have been found, were forth coming in their information about themselves.**_

 **Whisps and Mother Nature** **:**

 _ **Considering Whisps are only have Native American blood they are one with nature and they are attuned to her. They say that Mother Nature talks to them and they can understand what she is saying. No one knows if this is true or not but no one dares question a Whisp because who knows what might happen to whoever does.**_

 _ **Animals seem to be attracted to Whisps. If they are in the words or forest – anywhere in Mother Nature – animals won't be far behind. All Whisps are good with animals and can even interact with them out in the wild. Even as a vampire Whisps are one with Mother Nature and the animals.**_

 **Human Whisps** **:**

 **Abilities–**

 _ **Like all different creatures on earth some Whips are stronger than others. We don't know all of their abilities there are. What is known is a Whisp can protect their thoughts from a vampire who can read their minds. They can also shield themselves from other vampire's abilities so they won't able to be injured in a fight, by the ability itself. As humans, Whisps can have better sense of hearing and sight. Their reflexes are also better than the average human being. Even as a human some Whisps can expand the shield in their minds to protect anyone from any harm. Even if they aren't turned into a vampire they can still be used as a powerful weapon.**_

 **Appetite –**

 _ **As a human, there is nothing special about a Whisps appetite. Their appetites are quite normal. They may eat more than an average human being, but other than that nothings really special.**_

 **Defenses –**

 _ **As a human, a Whisp is very good at hand to hand combat but they are also good at other things. Considering they are fast learners, someone can to teach them how to use a weapon, and it wouldn't take the human Whisp to learn how to use it.**_

 **Healing –**

 _ **The healing of a Whisp is twice as fast as a human. It depends on how bad the wound really is. If it's deep it takes about two to three weeks for it to heal fully. If it's a shallow cut it will take three or four days to patch up completely. If it's a bruise it takes a week for it to go away entirely. When a Whisp gets a broken bone, it takes half the time to heal as a regular human.**_

 _ **The only time that a human Whisp can heal fast is if they are really in love with their mates. Once their bond is strong and they are inseparable the Whisp can heal at a faster rate than they would if they didn't have a mate.**_

 **Vampire** **:**

 **Difference between a Whisp and a Normal Vampire –**

 _ **The best thing about a Whisp is when they are turned into a vampire they are still like a human. Their hearts still beat, but it depends on what their mates are. If the Whisp's mate is a vampire their heart beats are really slow, mostly two beats every ten seconds. If a werewolf is the Whisp's mate then their hearts will beat the same speed as its mate. Now if a human is a mate to a Whisp, the Whisp's heart will beat a little bit slow than the humans.**_

 **Appetite –**

 _ **The unique thing about a Whisp is that they can eat human food, but not very much. It also depend on how much they have fed on before they decide to eat human food.**_

 _ **A Whisp is when the human Whisp is turned into a vampire they have great self-control when it comes to their thirst. If a human walks in their path while they are hunting – even for the first time – the human is never in any danger. The Whisps never go after a human unless they want to. Whisps can pick what kind of blood they want to drink, human or animals.**_

 **Defenses –**

 _ **When a Whisp is turned into a vampire they really don't need weapons anymore because they have really fast reflexes and they are stronger than the average vampire. Some Whisps still use whatever weapon they were happy with when they were human.**_

 **Healing –**

 _ **The healing process of a vampire Whisp is simple. Instead of a taking a few days to a few weeks of healing it only takes a matter of seconds for the wound to clear up no matter how bad the wound is. The only wound that takes a while to heal is a wound to the stomach. That takes about a week to heal up completely.**_

 **Other –**

 _ **As a vampire, blood runs through the Whisps veins still. the only difference between a human and a Whisp vampire blood is the vampires bleed blue instead of red. Considering blood it's still in their veins if they are hurt they still bleed.**_

 _ **The Whisps skin complexion as a vampire isn't as light as a regular vampire. It is the same shade as the palest human's skin. The heat of their skin is a lot colder than a human's; it's the same temperature as a vampire's. They can also breathe; they just don't need that much air. The last thing a Whisp can do like a human is cry, but only if they are in excruciating pain**_ _**mentally or physically.**_

 **Humans and Vampires** **:**

 **Abilities –**

 **Human and Vampire –**

 _ **Whisp human's and vampire's alike are faster than any other creature and they are also stronger. Vampire's abilities are more intensified than a human's though. Reflexes are a lot faster than when they were human, but when they are still human they are still faster than a normal one. When they become a vampire there are some who can also use two of the four nature elements as a vampire. Elements such as fire, air, water, and earth.**_

 _ **It doesn't matter if the Whisp is a human or a vampire. They are the aliment weapon for anyone who knows about them and wants to use them.**_

 **Appearance –**

 **Human –**

 _ **The appearance of a human Whisp is quite odd. Even though they are from Native American heritage a human Whisp is not as tan as the rest of their tribes. They are as pale as the lightest tan human. Their skin is soft and never gets rough, but they do scar more than the average person does.**_

 _ **Another different thing about a Whisp is their hair. The hair can either be black or brown like their tribe members. The thing that's unusual about it is there is one different color mixed in with the black or brown. The different colors can be; red, blonde, gray, or white.**_

 **Vampire –**

 _ **The appearance of a vampire Whisp is different than a regular vampire. Their skin is the same as it was when they were human. The hair is the same as it was as a human, it just the other color mixed in gets darker and almost takes over the other color the Whisps hair.**_

 **Human and Vampire Eyes –**

 **Abilities –**

 _ **Considering Whisps come from Native American Tribes they are very stealthy. You won't even know they are around until they want you to or until it's too late. They are also very observant. Whisps like to be in the background so they can observe their surroundings, which means they have to be very quiet to do this. This is one of the reason why Whisps make perfect spies against creatures they see as their enemies.**_

 **Eyes –**

 _ **Normally a Whisp will have black eyes with flakes of gold and another color, which their eyes would have been if they had not been a Whisp.**_

 _ **Once a Whisp becomes of age (18) or finds their mate – which ever one comes first – you can practically read their moods by looking into their eyes because the flakes that are gold will change color as their mood changes.**_

 _ **Colors**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Gold – normal**_

 _ **Blue – sad**_

 _ **Black – depressed/lost**_

 _ **Gray - Hungry**_

 _ **Red – angry/irritated**_

 _ **Green – jealous**_

 _ **If a Whisp finds their mates before they become of age it may take a while for their eyes to change colors. When this happens, their eyes start changing color for the first time mostly then they are angry about something.**_

 _ **Even as a vampire the eyes of a Whisp are never like the eyes of a normal vampire. They keep their normal black eyes with flakes of gold. The only thing that is different is the other color their eyes have turns gold like the normal flakes.**_

 **Senses:**

 _ **The senses of a regular human aren't much to talk about, but the senses of a Whisps – even as a human – are wondrous. They can sense animals and other creature – such as vampires, werewolves, and humans – before those creatures know the Whisps are there. As a vampire their senses are ten time stronger than when they were human. Considering this a Whisp vampire can be absolutely lethal. This is how a Whisp, human or vampire, make such great weapons. They can kill without anybody knowing they are there.**_

 _ **There is also the Whisp's sense of smell. Even as a human a Whisp can smell is very strong. Unlike most humans that can smell blood at all, a Whisp can smell blood from animal or human from a mile away. If a human Whisp doesn't know what they are they may not know that they can smell the blood of anyone or anything, much less know what they're smelling.**_

 **Temperament and Personality:**

 _ **Most Whisps are easy going and laid back. They are head strong and once they up their minds to something they will stop at nothing to achieve their goal. They are normally happy and will do anything in their power to keep the ones they hold dear to them, content. If their loved ones are in danger they will do everything they can to keep them safe till the danger is over.**_

 _ **No one should ever get in the way of a Whisp and the ones they care about the most. Even as a human they are deadly and will not hesitate to hurt or kill the one who is causing the danger to their family.**_

 _ **There was only one Whisp who didn't carry on the temperament of a normal Whisp once it was turned into a vampire, but if we really came to know, how and what happened, then maybe we would understand that Whisp better.**_

-E&E-

I had no words to explain how I felt about all this, after I was done reading about what I was, or what Carlisle thought I was. My mind was spinning fast than I ever thought it possible could. Was it possible that I was one of these supernatural beings? Was I really a _Whisp_? I need to talk to someone who knew about these things than I did, and there was only one person who possible could.


	5. Chapter 4 Missing Piece

Chapter 4.

The Missing Piece

It wouldn't have surprised me if Embry was seeing everything I read. I was glad he staid quiet the whole time; I wouldn't have been able to concentrate as hard as I was. He must have felt my emotions and vital signs change as I made my way through the pages. I could tell he wanted to come and hold me, but he refrained from doing so.

Embry knew something was really wrong when I was finished reading and had not said anything ten minutes after. He was by my side when he realized I was just sitting there looking at the book, without really seeing it. I heard him trying to talk to me, but I couldn't respond. I was still shocked about everything I had read. There was no way in hell I was one of these things. There just couldn't be a possible way. Yeah I wasn't like the rest in my tribe; I had light colored skin, and weird colored hair. I also had faster reflexes than everybody in the tribe; save from Embry and the rest of the pack. If I had to be honest with myself… this section of the book was me to a T.

My heart was beating ten times faster than it usually did, and it felt like it was going to jump out of chest. My mind was spinning. There was so much information to process, it was almost impossible to do so. The worst part about the whole thing was it felt like I was going to throw up. I seriously considered it.

"Doc!" I heard Embry call out.

"She's fine Embry," Carlisle soothed. "She's just in shock. Giver her time to process the whole thing."

I hadn't even heard the doctor come in. Truthfully, I didn't care. Closing my eyes, I took a few deep breathes in through my nose, and let them out through my mouth. Wasn't this what I wanted for a while now? I must have, without even knowing it. I always wondered why I was the way I am… why I was different from everyone else around me. This was the better way to find out. I could have found out what I was… what I am like Running Wolf did.

Then something hit me. My eyes flew open and I looked over at Carlisle. He was waiting patiently on the other side of the table; sitting gracefully in a chair, with his arms crossed on the hard, wooden surface, watching me as I handled the whole thing. I could feel Embry's heat next to me, and I knew he was sitting in the chair right beside me. An inhuman growl erupted through his chest, when he heard the question he knew I was going to ask.

"Is this the reason why Victoria wants me?" I whispered.

"That is what I assume, yes," he nodded.

Carlisle didn't beat around the bush. He told me what I wanted to know and he didn't sugar code it. Even though he was a vampire, him being honest was one of the reasons why I liked him. He told me what I needed to know without worrying about what my feelings were going to be. I wish everyone were like him in this aspect of life.

"How'd you know?" I finally questioned. "How did you know I was like him?"

"To be honest?" Carlisle asked. "When you were healing faster than any human should. At first, I wasn't sure if you were just a werewolf who hadn't changed yet. I did do some research on what I thought you were, and I always kept coming back to Edmond. Today, though, your eyes were what gave you away. His eyes did the same thing when he got angry."

"So you knew him well?" Embry chimed in.

"Of course. You saw what she was reading. You even read a long with her, I'm sure. If anything, I was his closest friend, after everything that happened to him. I was the only one he let in."

I had zoned out a little as they talked. My mind was trying to stop spinning so I could figure this whole thing out. Carlisle telling Embry, he was the only friend Running Wolf had made me come back to reality.

"So it's true," I muttered. "You knew him. You actually knew him."

"Yes," Carlisle nodded again.

"So you know what happened to him. You know who turned him into a vampire."

Carlisle hesitated before nodding his head in answer. Another thing I knew about this vampire, he was trustworthy. He had kept his friend's secret for Mother Nature knows how many years. Even now, it was hard for him to tell me, and he knew I needed to know everything about Running Wolf. The old chief was exactly like me once.

"Can you tell me about him?" I pushed. "About what happened to him."

"No," Carlisle said.

"Come on Carlisle. I need to know–"

"You misunderstood me Elu. I can't tell you about him, but he can."

I stared at the vampire for a few minutes, confusion written all over my face. What did he mean the Chief could tell me about himself?

"I don't understand," I told him. "How am I supposed to learn from the old Chief? He has been missing for a hundred and twenty-six years."

Carlisle let out a sigh of frustration, before getting up out of his seat. I watched him walk over to his desk, opening up a drawer to take something out. As he walked back over to me, I saw he had a very old looking envelope. It looked like the book – which was still sitting open in front of me – yellowed with age, but it had old, elegant writing on the front. I think the writing said _**Carlisle**_.

Before going back to his seat, he handed me the old envelop. I looked at it, as Carlisle sat back down.

"What is this?" I pondered aloud.

"That is a letter Edmond wrote himself," Carlisle answered.

"It has your name on it. Why are you giving it to me?"

"He wrote it for whoever would need it. He gave it to me, because he knew I would live a long life and it was more than possible I would come across someone like him, who didn't know what they were."

"So this is a way for you to keep your promise to him."

The look was answer enough for me. He looked relieved and frustrated at the same time. Relieved because he didn't have to break a promise to an old friend, and frustrated because he couldn't help me anymore than he already had. Now it was time for Chief Running Wolf to help me as best he could, even though he wasn't there.

-E&E-

After our little conversation, Carlisle asked me to read the letter when I got back to Sue's place, and I was a loud to go home. I was told to come back in a few days or so, or if I needed some clarification on anything in the letter to come back sooner.

Embry and I were quiet once again, during the car ride back to the house. Both of us were wrapped up in our own minds… our own thoughts. I'm sure we were both getting a few images from each other. I mostly saw him thinking over the sections where the mates mixed in. I, on the other hand, was thinking about Edmond and what could have possibly happened him, before he changed, to turn him so cold. The more I thought about it, the more I realized, I was more like him than I wanted to be.

Embry settled me in my room before going on patrol that afternoon. Once Carlisle told him I was okay to be alone, Sam made him go back to doing job, and patrolling the area. It was nice to get a couple hours a lone, but I did miss having him around. If I were to have an episode while he was gone though, I knew he would be back by my side as soon as he possible could. Our bound didn't have a distance problem. We could feel each other anytime or anywhere. Also, Leah wasn't far away either. Embry and her took shifts so someone would be with me at all times. Unlike Embry, she didn't hover. She gave me my space, but was always there when I needed her. Exactly how I liked it.

Once he was gone, I waited a few minutes to make sure Leah wasn't going to come sit with me, like she always did, for a few hours. The bond _she and I_ shared wasn't telepathic. It was more of us being more like each other that made it work. She knew when I wanted to be alone or when I needed someone to talk to.

When I realized, she wasn't coming up I took Running Wolf letter out of my jacket. At first I couldn't open it, knowing the old yellow paper hadn't been opened since the writer sealed it a hundred and twenty some years ago.

' _It's going to connect everything,_ ' a little voice in my head encouraged. ' _It might shed some light about what you truly are._ '

I knew it was right, so I did the best I could not to rip the paper. Part of me want to keep it; it was proof Running Wolf really existed. When I opened it, an elegant scrawl awaited me. It was hard for me to believe an ancient Cheyanne Indian Chief had written this. I had to remember the man who wrote it was a live for more than three hundred years.

I must have been afraid of what I would find because I let my eyes and mind take in the neat writing. Soon I had to tell myself this man was going to help me because I knew I was taking too long to start reading the letter. I took a breath in and then let it out, before I walked into who Edmond "Running Wolf" Hamilton really was.

" _To Whoever This Can Help in the End,_ "the beginning read.

So Carlisle was right. Running Wolf wanted to help someone like him, in any way he possible could. Maybe the old Indian Chief wasn't as cold hearted as he thought he was.

 _You may not know who or what I am, but I have a pretty good idea about you. You are different than the rest of your people. Your smarter, faster, stronger. You feel like an outcast even though others may come around to get your thoughts on a matter that's been bothering you. Yes, I know what you are._

 _You're like me, even though, you're not truly like me. While you are probably human, I am a blood drinking monster; I am a vampire. But I'm not just any vampire. A friend of mine calls me a Whisp, which only means I am different from other vampires, like I was when I was human. Like you I will never truly belong in either world we live in._

 _I am writing this letter because I'm hoping to help at least one lost Whisp. I once was lost myself, and I'll admit I still am in one way or another. I'm also writing this letter to tell you about my life. About how I lived, loved, and died. Even though I was turned into a monster I still died the day my wife, children, and the rest of my people were slaughtered._

 _To be truly honest with you, you're one of the lucky ones. You get to learn about what happened to me during my change and my life after. Many have tried to ask and many have failed to get the information they so desired. There is only person I have ever told – besides yourself – and he promised me, he would never tell another soul, even if it was necessary._

 _If you are curious by now about who I am, my name is Edmond Hamilton, but considering we're from the Native American Culture you can know me as Running Wolf, if you so well choose to do so. To know what I went through during the days of my change, you need to understand what I lost, so I am sorry if I bore you with my life's story, but it would better if you just bear with what I have to say. So I hope you're comfortable, wherever you are, because this is going to be a long written letter._

 _I was born in the year 1572 to a Cheyanne Chief and his first wife. I lived as a human Whisp till the year 1606, till the age of thirty-four. As a Cheyenne, my father taught me at a young age how to be a warrior brave. Come to find out I took to it rather quickly and was very good at it._

 _Even at a young age I knew I was different from the rest of my people. I took to things quickly, and animals didn't fear me, in fact they were attracted to me. They would go out of their way to come find me if they sensed my presence. I was able to touch them and even kill them if I so choose to without them fighting to get away. Wolves were the ones who I considered my spirt animal, and were attracted to me the most._

 _Those weren't the only things different about me. My skin was a lot paler than the rest of my people's and my black hair was streaked with white, even as a baby. I was made fun of as a child about it. I was called an old man before my time, but I didn't listen to the other children. If anything it made me stronger mentally. Physically I was stronger than any grown man in my tribe at the age of nine._

 _At the age of fourteen, I was already hunting by myself, when I should have been hunting with an elder. I always seemed to bring food home to my tribe, and no one understood how I was doing it. When I turned eighteen people started to stay clear of me because of my eyes. They changed color with my mood, and that's what scared them the most. This is what made me wish I was like them… normal. I would have traded anything to be like my fellow brothers and sister, but my mother always told me, Mother Nature had a plan for me, and she would so it to me in time. This made me feel better about myself, and I began to let my feelings go towards my people._

 _A few months after I turned nineteen was when I met the love of my life. I was in love with her just like that; from the moment my eyes met hers, I knew she was meant to me mine. I knew this because I had never felt this way before about any other woman. She was just a few years younger than I was and her name was Little Fox. The moment I looked into her eyes I wanted nothing more than to make her my one and only wife. I couldn't make myself think about having anybody but her. But sadly I wasn't the only one who was after my dear Little Fox._

 _My cousin, Fighting Bear, from my mother's side, was hoping he would win the heart of Little Fox. Fighting Bear was a big Indian Brave, like myself, but even though he was much older than me, he wasn't as skilled as I was in all the aspects of life. This angered him; and I couldn't help but amused by his jealously._

 _Once Fighting Bear heard about my love for Little Fox he challenged me to a fight to the death for her hand in marriage. I needed to win the heart of the one and only woman I would ever love, so I accepted the Fighting Bear's offer. Where Fighting Bear was big and strong, I was fast and clever. Within in fifteen minutes I sadly defeated Fighting Bear in battle and Little Fox was mine._

 _After the battle, everyone in the village respected me and they didn't seem to care about my eyes or any other things that was different about me. I was truly happy for the first time in my life. I had the woman my heart wanted, my tribe accepted me as I was, and my future looked bright._

 _After years of me and Little Fox being together Mother Nature took my father like she does every living thing. Considering I was the next in line, I became chief of the Little Buffalo Cheyenne tribe. I made sure I was a kind, but fearless leader. I was fair to everyone in my tribe and I was happy with my life. Little Fox and I had six children by the time I was twenty-eight. We couldn't have been happier with our live._

 _That all change in the year of 1606. It was the beginning of spring, and some of my best hunters had been going missing when they went out. No matter how hard the Elders and I tried we never understood why they were disappearing. Another bizarre thing was happening around my people's summer village. The animal population, who were usually around the claim, had been going down as well._

 _One day I decided to take a few of my remaining hunters to go see if we could find what was making the food vanish and my people. I remember kissing my wife goodbye and promising to be back before night fall. Just to make sure everything was going to go well while I was gone, I put my eldest son, Running Fox in charge. He was seventeen by now and he was ready to start being in charge when I was away._

 _The whole day we looked, but only was able to find one sign there was anything out there. A human footprint was found in the sand. I couldn't help, but hope it was one of my hunters. When we didn't find anything else we decided to make our way back to the village._

 _When my scouts and I came back we found a disturbing site. The whole village was burned down and dead bodies were scattered everywhere. Smoke was coming off of everything, which could be seen. I couldn't believe my eyes, as we walked to the middle of our village. Once we were there we found Little Fox tied to a pole, crying with our children's six bodies spread out all around her._

 _I couldn't stop myself from running towards her and the kids. Before I could get to her I heard screams coming from behind me and turned around to see why my men were screaming. What I saw chilled me to the bone. My men were dropping like flies, one after the other, right before my eyes. I could see someone snapping their necks – with no effort at all – just like it was happening at normal speed, and I had to admit I was pretty frightened._

 _From what I could see a white creature, who looked like a pale face man, was killing my men. Once all they were dead the pale face man stared them, with a smile on his face. I watched as the pale face pick up one of the dead men and bite into his neck. I didn't know what to do; I was frozen to the spot as I surveyed him._

 _Once the white creature was done he slowly glanced in my direction, the smile on his face growing wider. He was like a wolf stalking its pray, but I still could not move. When the pale face was just inches in front of me, he paused before hitting me hard across the face. I landed close to where my wife was standing tied to the pole. She called out my name as the white creature came and stood by her. No matter how hard I tried to move I still couldn't; I was still in shock from the hit and the impact from my landing. All I was able to do was watch helplessly, as the pale face stared down at me._

" _I want you to watch as the light leaves your beloveds eyes," he said._

 _His voice was like bells, and it was nothing I had never heard before. It hurt my ears just to listen to him, but listen I did. I wanted to remember that voice, because if I heard it again I was going to murder whoever it belonged too. He would regret the day he crossed my path._

" _I want to watch your eyes to burn with hatred for me," Pale Face continued, "and then I will show you what true hell feels like. I want to study you and see what you are, because I have never seen anyone like you in my eight-hundred years. I want you to know you are the only on left of your tribe. You will be indented to me. Once I leave you here all by yourself – when I am done with you – I want to you come find me and we will have a battle of our own. Just like you did with your cousin, Fighting Bear. I want you to hate me for killing your family and your tribe, like I know you will. Now watch Running Wolf as I drink every last drop of your beloved's blood till there is nothing left, but skin and bones."_

 _I could do nothing to save my wife from the blood thirsty, white creature. I tried so hard to move, but some how I still couldn't. Pale face was nothing I have ever seen before. Later I would find out he was a vampire, and like me, he had a gift. A gift that could keep his prey from moving. Considering I could feel nothing from another vampires' ability, I wasn't able to feel his. I still couldn't understand why I couldn't move that day. It's something I go through every day I still walk this earth._

 _After my wife was bleed dry, Pale Face tortured me for days and nights on end. When the strange creature did let me sleep I had nightmares about not being able to save my family, my tribe, or my wife. Within a month after my capture, Pale Face figured out a little bit about what I supposedly was. Soon after he turned me into what he was… a vampire. He wanted to know what I could do as one._

 _When I woke up, from my three days and nights of horrible agony, I looked for the man, who murdered my family, but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't find him. As I looked around at my people, and my ruined village, I swore I would do everything I could to find him and kill him. He was going to pay for what he had done._

 _From then on out I was on my own. I killed for my food, and walked alone as I did so. When even more pale faces showed up I decided to change my name to Edmond Hamilton to blend in. I didn't want the vampire to find me. This was to bide my time; I wanted to be one-step ahead of him. I didn't want him to see me coming, when I came to kill him._

 _I would run into a vampire, from time to time, who knew nothing about me being one of them. They thought I was just a regular human; who knew about their kind. I would ask them if they knew anything about the vampire, who killed my people. I could persuade them to talk. A few vampires remembered running into him. He then would talk about killing a whole tribe of Indians from Cheyenne. They said he turned the Chief of the tribe because of his abilities. The vampires were always told Pale Face called me a Whisp. Once I got the information I need I would leave just as fast as I had come._

 _After everything that happened to me around and during my change, I was never the same. After what Pale Face had done to me I was hateful. He took everything I held dear to me, and my heart was broken forever. I promised myself I wouldn't get close to anyone again. I would spend the rest of my existence a lone. Humans and Vampires a like were just a bother to me. Vampires were just boring and Humans were food._

 _There was only one vampire I could stand, and that was Carlisle Cullen. For some reason, I craved his company. I don't know if it had to do with his intelligent conversations or if it was because he didn't push me for information when he found out who I was. Either way I had spent a lot of time with Carlisle. I told him about my life and about what happened to me in my last years as a human. Carlisle understood I didn't know the name of the vampire who turned me; I told him I just called him Pale Face because that's all I knew of him. All he wanted me for was to see what I could do._

 _Carlisle knew of this vampire, but didn't know his name either or where he was last seen. He told me, he would look out for this vampire and let me know if he runs into Pale Face._

 _The two of us traveled together for a short period of time and we learned so much about one another. When we parted I asked him to keep my secrets and he promised he would. To this day, I believe him and trust him more than I have ever trust anyone since my people had died._

 _Well this is all that needs to be told about me. I am writing this now because I don't know how much longer I will be alive. I saw Pale Face a few days ago and I plan on tracking him down, as soon as I give this letter to Carlisle. I want him to give this to you so you can hopefully learn from my life's story. Even though I can't be there to help you, I hope this letter did help in some way. I'm sorry I can't be there myself._

 _Just do remember a few things: stay smart. Don't let anyone in you don't trust right away. Keep vigilant; no one is who they appear to be. Also keep the ones you love close. They are the only people you can truly trust. And last but surely not least; whenever you see Carlisle know he is the only vampire who will never due you wrong._

 _I hope I have been some help. In any rate, if I do live after the battle against Pale Face, I hope we get a chance to meet and maybe then, and only then I will truly be able to help._

 _Stay Safe My Friend,_

 _Edmond "Running Wolf" Hamilton_

-E&E-

When I was done reading, I remember reading most of the information in this letter in the book Carlisle let me read. Running Wolf must have written most of his history himself. It was nice to see it in his words just the same. I actually liked seeing it from his point of view better than reading it from someone who had nothing to do with the old Indian Chief.

Anyway, this is what happened to the poor chief it the Cheyanne tribe. He was forced into a life he didn't want, after he watched a vampire kill his wife, along with his children, and people. Plus, he was tortured before being turned. I don't blame him for having the attitude and personality he had. Feeling this way, was probably because I was like Running Wolf in many ways.

All this got me to thinking. Why was I like this? Why was I so cold and untrusting of the other people around me? I hadn't watch someone I loved die. Could it be because of the environment I lived in for so long? With my mom died, my brother and grandparents gone, and with my old man beating whenever he got a chance, plus all the fighting he had me do, could all of this add up to why I'm so… callous? Maybe if I got to live with just my mom or my grandparents and brother, would not be the way I am. Would I be worthy of Embry and everyone who loves me now?

This and more ran through my head as I read the letter over and over again. What would happen if I found my brother? Would he be as cold hearted as I am? Or would living with our grandparents have made him like our mother used to be? Does he even know about our mother's death? Or did the old man keep that from him? Does he even remember me? Or has the time and distance make him forget I ever existed?

I decided then and there I was going to find my brother and grandparents. I had no idea why I had never thought about finding them before, when I got moved back to La Push. There was a lot of problems with deciding this. One I didn't remember my brother's name or even my grandparents'. Two, I was told I didn't even have a brother and my grandparents were dead, so I knew nothing about them. And three, I didn't even know where to begin.

Embry would probably be a good help, but this was something I would have to do on my own. So, considering this, I turned off that part of the bond, or at least tried too. I was just hoping it worked. Maybe just maybe, if I found the rest of my family, I could slowly become – what everyone around me called – normal.

This letter gave me more hope than I ever thought possible. Running Wolf knew what I needed to know and how much, just like Carlisle always did. The Indian Chief written this letter thinking he was just going to help with understanding what I was. What he didn't know was these pieces of paper were a huge _Missing Piece_ in my life and now I was going to be able to find the rest of the missing pieces.


End file.
